


We'll go dancing; everything will be all right.

by woolfverse



Series: Woolfverse [3]
Category: Temeraire - Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQAI, M/M, Makeouts, flatmates, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolfverse/pseuds/woolfverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>new</i> joy of gay sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll go dancing; everything will be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't work without the George Michael.

Despite the books he had recently read on the subject, Will found the kissing a man was no great difference, intrinsically, than kissing a woman. Tharkay's lips were no rougher, though Will did smell faint hints of aftershave, and was happy to find a complete absence of the taste of lipstick, never having found it appetizing in the past, at best, distracting.

Tharkay was, also, thankfully, no more forceful than Jane; they were the both of them accustomed to a similar pace, Will found, as Tharkay's leg found itself nestled between Will's own. It was not a speed Will found particularly comfortable, but something he had become accustomed to, with Jane. Moving out of a more awkward position, Will gasped, finding a surge of urgent energy, beginning in his chest, his breath, and ending quite pointedly further below.

Will moved his hand, leaving it resting now off Tharkay's shoulder, nearer to the skin of his neck, and Tharkay made a noise, keening in the back of his throat that with a desperate sort of suddenness answered the question of whether he really wanted to _do_ this, to go through with it entire. It had only been a lingering whisper of a question, before, but was now entirely gone, with the smell of Tharkay's leather jacket incredibly near.

And thus, Will was embarrassed to find himself pulled back, panting. Tharkay's eyes, suddenly large, stared up at him.

"Oh, damn, I-" Will began, until Tharkay had bridged the difference, ignoring Will's momentary pause to nibble at Will's ear. "Thar_kay_-"

"Mm?" Tharkay's voice was gloriously deep, his breath tickling Will's shoulder.

"I-" Will took a moment to gather himself. "We should move."

"I'm moving." Tharkay suddenly shifted his leg, and Will bit back a whine.

"No, I mean-" And with a substantial part of his lesser impulses fighting against him, Will managed to detach himself from Tharkay and begin to fish for his keys. "I mean, move _inside_."

He saw Tharkay roll his eyes, but at least he was not making a face, and opened the door to find John standing in the kitchen with only his boxers on. Next to Will, Tharkay began cursing in a language Will was not entirely knowledgeable of.

John looked up from the eggs he was presently frying. "Oh, hey." He said, "I was wondering when you guys were going to come in."


End file.
